


Make Out Music

by Mayamali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mako's a little self-conscious, medicinal weed mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamali/pseuds/Mayamali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako had never taken Jamie for a chillwave fan. But no. The music coming through the bluetooth speaker was definitely chillwave. Optimal make-out music. Which was fitting, since they were, in fact, making out.</p><p>Now a three-part piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut ahoy. Hop onto the garbage train, my friends. Not beta'd or anything.

Mako had never taken Jamie for a chillwave fan. Everything about him had screamed punk rocker, thrash metal, the occasional bit of reggae when he got high. He'd always pictured Jamie as a stoner and was surprised that he wasn't. At least, not to the degree Mako had originally thought; most of it was medicinal for the pain.

Didn't stop him from offering Mako a hit on occasion, anyway.

But no. The music coming through the Bluetooth speaker was definitely chillwave. Optimal make-out music. Which was fitting, since they were, in fact, making out.

He had his hands on his hips, just kind of sitting there; Mako could probably fit Jamie's entire butt in one hand. Jamie didn't seem to mind. He pulled away with a light gasp before moving back in at another angle; his teeth were sharp against Mako's lip.

He'd never done this before, but he caught on pretty quickly. He shifted his legs to pull Jamie closer and was rewarded by Jamie rolling his hips forward. It made him suck in a breath of air. Jamie's hands had started on his shoulders and were slowly moving down his chest, pulling at the zipper of his hoodie.

Mako wanted to pull away. This scared him. Some part of him still thought Jamie was fucking with him, ready to snap nude pictures of him and post them on the bulletin board in the school lobby. He swallowed the fear, buried it deep down inside and prodded his tongue forward, meeting's Jamie's in the middle and letting them interlock.

Jamie moaned into his mouth, not even trying to be subtle with the way he was grinding into Mako's lap now.

And that's what made him pull away.

“Wait,” he gasped, unaware of how short of breath he was until he tried to speak.

“Mmngh,” Jamie muttered, an incomprehensible noise of disapproval as he chased after Mako's lips again.

“Wait, dammit.” That got his attention, and he sighed, opening his eyes with a frown. “This is too much. Too fast. Just... slow down a second.”

“I can't, mate.” Mako's fingers dug into Jamie's back as he wriggled impatiently. “I'm about rarin' to go now.”

“I -” He had to bite his lip and recompose himself as Jamie moved in to bite his ear. “I don't have anything. For...”

Jamie growled quietly. The sound made Mako's blood race. “Fuck. Well – we don't gotta do that, do we?”

Mako paused, pulling further away with his eyebrows furrowed. “You really want this?”

“Now I do. You don't?”

“No, I...” He ran his fingers up Jamie's back, watching how he sucked in a shuddering breath. “I do,” he decided. Despite his reservations, he felt ready. And the bright smile Jamie gave him a strange but welcome feeling in his stomach.

“So what the fuck're we sittin' here talking about it for?” Jamie pulled away just enough to slide a hand down Mako's stomach and down to his belt. His eyebrows waggled slightly at what he felt there – Mako was hesitantly excited and it was starting to show.

Mako groaned, leaning back slightly and pulling Jamie with him. Their lips met again, and he took the plunge, sliding his hands down to cup Jamie's rear in his hands. This earned him an excited and playful growl, and the fingers of Jamie's hand danced lower against the growing tent in his cargo shorts.

Mako started to groan – and stopped short at a creaking sound outside of his door. Jamie stopped as well, pulling back with a confused look until there was another creak. He clapped his prosthetic hand across his mouth, but Mako could tell he was grinning. He gave Jamie a stare that managed to explicitly convey just how he would murder him and dispose of the body if he made a single noise.

Finally, the creaking passed. After a moment of silence, Jamie burst out into giggles. Mako dragged him back into a kiss to shut him up, and failed. He kept giggling even as Mako started to pull down the back of his shorts, loosening them just enough to slide his hand inside.

Jamie was full-on groping him now, and he pulled away to press his forehead to Mako's. “Take it off?”

Mako paused for a second before nodding slowly. Jamie crawled off of him long enough for him to fling his unzipped hoodie across the room and undo his belt. His hands trembled slightly as he pulled his shorts down to his knees; he would have kicked them off completely if Jamie hadn't lost his patience and pushed him back to lay down, slipping his hand under the band of his underwear.

He bit his lip to keep from making too much noise. Jamie's fingers danced around until they found his cock, half-hard, and started stroking. He couldn't stifle the low groan that escaped his throat at that. The feeling someone else's hand on him was indescribable; a hand that could barely wrap around him with smooth palms carefully mapping him out and memorizing the feel of him was surreal.

“Mm, matches the rest of you, don't it?” Jamie breathed in his ear, pausing for a moment to add, “Didn't mean that in a bad way.”

“I know.” He squeezed Jamie's ass harder as a sign to shut up and keep going. When he did, Mako rewarded him by beckoning him closer and burying his face in the crook of Jamie's neck, biting gently at the muscles there.

Jamie pulled his hand away to start working down the band of his underwear to expose his erection to the air, and he couldn't help but feel self-conscious. He watched as Jamie pulled away to get a look at it, heart pounding at the wolf whistle he received.

“Damn, you're gonna make me happy.” Jamie wriggled down to drag a finger up the length of it before taking it in his fist and starting to pump it.

Mako dropped his head onto the pillow, hissing through his teeth. “Fuck, Jamie.”

He only got a giggle in reply as Jamie took it slow, milking every moment for what it was worth before speeding up. His cheeks were red, hiding his freckles. He ducked his head down and used his other hand to start pushing up Mako's shirt.

Mako didn't stop him. He didn't want to. Instead, he just watched, slipping his hands back up Jamie's back to start wrestling him free of his shirt.

Jamie pulled his hand away from Mako's dick to oblige, tossing his shirt away into the ether before resuming the slow, careful ministrations. Just a second of pause make Mako ache, made him want to pull Jamie closer so he couldn't move away again.

“Your face right now is priceless,” Jamie said breathlessly, grinning. He had the upper hand here and he knew it.

Something in Mako stirred, and he growled before grabbing Jamie's hips and flipping him over onto his back. He nearly missed and knocked the both of them off of his bed instead, and Jamie yelped, clinging to him like his life depended on it. Mako liked that feeling, and started chuckling quietly. Jamie joined him, and soon they were too busy laughing to continue.

He didn't care if his parents heard them right then. It was feeling right, finally. Continuing with his soft huffs of laughter, he undid Jamie's belt, tucked his fingers in, and pulled down his shorts and boxers in one swoop, earning an approving gasp.

“Oh, you've got an idea.” Jamie's eyes glistened, and he lifted his hips up slightly to present his own stiff hard-on. “I'm listening.”

Mako grunted and looked down to make sure he was positioned right. Then, he moved his hips forward and reached down. His hand managed to wrap around both of their dicks just enough to press them together. Perfect.

Jamie gasped and bucked up into his hand, dragging his nails into Mako's back.

He huffed quietly, returning to rest his chin on Jamie's shoulder as he started pumping their dicks together. Every twitch of Jamie's hips in response just made it feel so much better. He gently sunk his teeth into the junction between Jamie's shoulder and neck and stumbled for a moment at the sound that came out. It was a wonderful noise, a whimpering moan, but it was a bit loud. His shoulders flushed, one of his reactions when he was embarrassed.

But then Jamie lifted his flesh hand to run his fingers through Mako's hair, and it gave him the push to continue. He pressed down into Jamie, pumping them nice and steady.

“Mm, fuck – wanna feel that beast inside me,” Jamie groaned, making Mako's heart beat harder.

“Tight fit,” was all he could think to reply. He'd always been a little anxious about how much bigger he was than everyone else in the locker room when they were changing for gym.

“Best kinda fit.” Jamie giggled, arching up to wrap his legs around Mako's waist as best as he could with Mako's stomach pushing against him.

Mako huffed a laugh and picked up the speed of his hand, jacking them off with purpose now. His shoulders were tensing up from supporting himself so he didn't crush Jamie under his weight. Not that Jamie would have minded, if his reaction was anything to go by. Fingers ran through his hair, digging into his scalp as Mako started thrusting against him.

“Fuck,” Jamie repeated. He clearly wanted to say something else, but every grind against him evaporated the words from his mind. “Fuck. I'm – I'm not gonna last –“

“That's fine,” Mako whispered; he probably wouldn't last much longer, either. The thrill of another warm body under him, genuinely wanting him, making those kind of sounds – he shuddered slightly and doubled on his speed, pumping them as fast as he could.

Jamie clutched at him like he'd fall into an abyss if he let go, his entire body trembling as Mako milked him with a strangled groan. “Mako -” he said with no small amount of warning in his voice.

Mako snarled and dropped his hand and his hips, pinning Jamie's dick between their bodies and thrusting forward with no small amount of desperation. Jamie's mouth opened wide, eyes rolling back, and Mako had just enough cognizance to clap his hand over Jamie's mouth before he cried out in release.

Mako could barely feel it, but the small feeling of something slick spreading across Jamie's stomach – a thick growl tore through his throat as he came, thrusting forward into empty air and spreading more of a mess on Jamie's chest.

“Fuckin' hell,” Jamie said once Mako was finished, rolling over to lay next to him. He was looking down at himself, expression awed by the amount of come covering his abs. “Nice.”

“Sorry,” Mako managed to mutter, leaning in to put a kiss on Jamie's jaw.

“S'fine. Just gotta... sneak off to your bathroom. Your parents are asleep, yeah?”

Mako nodded.

“Alright. Don't wait up.” Jamie giggled as he carefully slid off the bed and pulled up his pants just enough that he wouldn't be walking across the hall butt-naked. Speaking of which, Mako gently slapped the palm of his hand against his ass before it disappeared underneath clothes, much to Jamie's delight.

It took Jamie just a few minutes to clean up, but Mako took the time to make sure none of the mess had gotten on his bed and cleaned up their clothes. He caught himself in the mirror for a moment; a small amount of come had gotten on his shirt. He contemplated the sight before pulling it off.

His entire upper chest was flushed red, and would be for some time. He sighed and shuffled back to the bed, laying back on it with enough room just as the door opened and Jamie slipped back inside. He wasted no time in removing his prosthetics and crawling next to Mako, curling up at his side. His stomach was cold, probably from washing it off. It felt good against his heated flesh.

He squished Jamie a little bit reaching over to click off the light but silenced the quiet, playful complaining with a kiss.

“Think your parents'll be pissed that you didn't come home?” he wondered aloud after a few minutes.

“Nah,” Jamie replied dreamily, wriggling in closer to Mako. “They know I'm here. They trust ya.”

“Big mistake on their part.”

He smiled at the little giggles that reverberated through his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play-wrestling and some real talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. Dammit, guys.

Jamie's fingers skittered along the screen of his phone. His fingers never quite drummed. Not that repetitive, menacing sound Mako's fingers made when they tapped on a desk during the last five minutes of class.

No, Jamie's fingers were a little more scattered, moving back and forth like the legs of a creature that didn't quite know where it was going.

Finally, the bell rang, and he leaped away from his desk like it had suddenly electrocuted him, grabbing his bag and making a beeline upstairs.

Mako had text him not five minutes ago asking if they could talk. It had taken Jamie that whole five minutes to figure out what they could possibly talk about. At first, he'd thought it was funny, because the flashes of Mako's face when they'd finally fooled around for the first time not even a week ago made him feel all nice and warm all over.

Then he remembered how hesitant he'd been at first and started to worry. Did he make things awkward? He probably did, he was pretty good at making things awkward. He'd pushed him, hadn't he? He definitely remembered being on Mako's lap and shoving his hand down his pants, not the other way around.

He caught Mako at his locker and immediately wrapped his arm around Mako's shoulders. “What's up, mate?”

Mako reached over to hug him while also shoving whatever homework he was taking home despite knowing full well it wouldn't get done. “Hey. Gimme a sec, alright?”

Jamie nodded and leaned on the locker next to him, crossing his arms. His hand tapped on the metal of his prosthetic – he managed to stay quiet for about half of a minute before he couldn't help himself. “S'this about... uh. Y'know?”

Mako paused for a second before shutting his locker and slinging his bag over his shoulders. “Uh. Kind of. C'mon.”

He was quiet until they got past the front doors and down the street to the little park. Bags left by a big oak tree, they commandeered the swings, and Mako ran a hand over his hair. “You think we... moved too fast?”

Jamie furrowed his brows a bit. Yep, that's what he thought. “Hey, you said you were cool with it.”

“I did.” Mako sighed, glancing at Jamie. Jamie always got automatically defensive whenever he thought he'd done something wrong.

“You regret it?”

“No,” he said after some thought, pushing himself forward on the swing just a little with his foot. “I just – I keep thinking about this one girl. Sophomore. She slept with one of the guys in my class and things just got... messy.”

“That's the one kinda messy I don't like,” Jamie said, shoulders going a little more slack – he'd tensed them up in preparation for whatever kind of punch he'd have to throw to knock some sense into Mako. “'Sides, we're better than that, yeah?”

“Well, I am.”

Jamie grinned and threw himself at Mako, knocking the both of them off of the swings. Mako quickly overpowered him and put him in a headlock, pushing him into the sand and just holding him there while Jamie squirmed and tried to break free. An light jab of his elbow to the ribs finally released him from Mako's grasp, and he rolled away to jump on Mako's back and try to get him into a choke-hold.

Mako threw him off with a laugh. As he turned to approach Jamie, who was flat on his back in the sand, a gentle kick to his leg brought him to his knees, and he crawled forward to lie down next to him.

“Fuckin' jerk!” Jamie cackled, He quickly sobered up as Mako gasped for air, but a thumbs up from him eased his mind again. “Weak.”

“'Least I'm not scrappy like you.”

“Love you too.”

They were quiet for a long time, just laying in the sand and staring as the sky gradiented from blue to orange at a snail's pace. “I think we're fine,” Jamie said finally. “And hey, you're the one always sayin' we're still kids. If we're gonna fuck up, might as well have fun doing it, yeah?”

Mako splashed some sand at him. “Stop getting all philosophical.”

Jamie sputtered and splashed back, and soon they were wrestling in the sand again with screeching laughter and playful insults.

“You wanna do it, though?” Jamie asked once they'd settled back down, sitting up in the sand. “Go all the way, I mean.”

Mako had stood and gone to grab his bag, and the question stopped him. A pink flush crept up his neck. “Uh,” he said eloquently.

“I'm up for it. I mean, that's pretty obvious, I think.” Jamie drew a bomb smiley face in the sand. “I can go with you to get, uh. Stuff. I've got some cash to spare.”

The flush spread from Mako's neck to his cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“We don't gotta do it now, but. Y'know. Someday. I'd like to.”

Mako finally took in a deep breath and looked at Jamie. “I'd like to, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they're going to do this, Mako wants to make sure it's done properly. AKA dey fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 1/2 pages in my word processor. I got a little carried away.

Buying condoms was awkward. Buying lube, even more so.

Jamie had insisted on something called “Gun Oil”. The packaging was shaped like a bullet, and Mako's surprise level was leveled firmly on '0'.

He giggled all the way out of the drugstore, clinging to Mako's arm like it was his lifeline as they headed to his bike. “Gun Oil, mate, how perfect is that?”

“Should I just leave you alone with it?” Mako huffed with a smile, attaching his helmet and seating himself on the bike.

“You could,” Jamie purred, resting his head on Mako's shoulder as he sat behind him. It would've been hot if he didn't then lick the tip of Mako's ear. Mako swatted him before starting the engine.

“My parents are going out of town this weekend,” he'd said in study hall earlier that day. Jamie looked up from the chemistry homework he was helping him with. “If... you want to spend the night.”

He felt like he should feel bad, like he was making a mistake. He didn't, though. He felt good, with Jamie's hands wrapped around his waist and the wind rushing past and his heart kind of beating funny.

The feeling very quickly went away when they finally got up to his room with the bag, sat on his bed, and just... stared at each other. Jamie skittered his fingers across his knee and cleared his throat, looking around the room, and after a full two minutes of silence, he gasped slightly and held up a finger. “Oh shit! I forgot. I made somethin' for you.”

Mako watched him pat himself down until he fished out his phone, scrolling through something and pushing himself off the bed to the Bluetooth speaker. “I figured this got us goin' last time,” he said playfully, tapping the screen and turning around with a flourish.

More chillwave, Mako figured. He leaned back, ready for the steady, quiet, pulsing beats. After a delay, a chorus of voices came from the speaker instead, surprising him. He was just about to ask what was up when Jamie held up his finger again, grin spreading across his face. Mako quickly realized it was Queen.

And then realized it was “Fat Bottomed Girls”.

He snorted loudly, reaching back to chuck a pillow at Jamie, who howled with laughter and dodged the projectile. He chucked a stray stuffed pig at Mako in return, and the war began. A flurry of pillows and clothes were bounced back and forth until Jamie made a suicidal jump for the bed, bopping Mako in the face with the pig.

Mako paused, staring at Jamie like he'd been utterly betrayed. “You leave Frankfurter out of this.” Jamie raised the pig again. Mako lunged, body-slamming him into the mattress.

They laid there for a second, Mako catching his breath and Jamie wheezing slightly. “Jesus Christ,” he said with a groan, weakly pushing against Mako with no result.

“Too much?”

“Lil' bit.”

Mako pressed a kiss to his cheek in apology. Jamie giggled in delight and returned the kiss. Then he paused, and wriggled lower to kiss his neck.

Mako felt the little flipping sensation in his heart and groaned quietly, shifting off of Jamie and onto his back. Jamie quickly followed, laying across Mako's stomach and resting his chin on his hands. “I like bein' on top of ya.”

“Clearly,” Mako replied.

Jamie giggled and wiggled up higher, licking his lips before moving back in on Mako's neck. His wet lips made Mako shiver, reaching up to settle his hands on his hips. This felt familiar. Good.

“I wanna get naked,” Jamie said the next time he pulled away. His voice was quiet, which was weird compared to the constant near-screeching he went through day-to-day life with. His fingers wrapped under the collar of Mako's shirt. “Can I take this off?”

Mako considered that for a moment, then nodded, shifting so he could lift his arms. Jamie slid his shirt off with a small amount of effort. He stared down at Mako, who suddenly became self-aware of everything just hanging out. He was just about to try and change positions when Jamie leaned his head down and continued, lightly digging his teeth into Mako's collarbone.

He sighed, letting his head fall back. The sound of AC/DC rattled around in his skull.

“Is this playlist just a bunch of cheesy 80s rock?”

“Cheesy 80s rock about sex,” Jamie corrected him with a wink and a smile before moving back down.

“You're such a fucking -” Mako cut himself off with a gasp as Jamie's tongue encircled his nipple, sending goose bumps up his arms. “Dork.”

Jamie giggled again, wrapping his whole mouth around the little bud that definitely should not have been so sensitive. His heart flipped again, and he relocated one of his hands to the back of Jamie's head, stroking through his hair.

“You need a shower.” He frowned, momentarily taken out of the moment by the small amount of greasiness he felt.

“You need to shut the hell up,” Jamie said stubbornly as he pulled away, tweaking Mako's other nipple with his fingers before sliding down and peppering Mako's stomach with kisses.

He had some kind of retort for that, yeah, but he looked down and saw Jamie almost revering him, slowly and lovingly making his way across a part of him that had caused him so much strife the past few years.

“You alright?” Jamie had pulled away, eyebrows furrowed upwards. Mako blinked, and his eyes were wet.

“Dammit.” He reached up to stubbornly wipe his eyes. Jamie rested his chin in his hands again and watched him for a moment, then slowly reached behind him...

And bopped Mako on the head with Frankfurter.

Mako snorted, taken off-guard, and glared at Jamie. “What the fuck?” Jamie's shit-eating grin made him reach for his shirt and chuck it at his face, earning another cackle.

Jamie wrestled the shirt way and smiled down at him. “You okay?”

He exhaled, long and slow, and nodded. Jamie immediately sunk back down, and his hands crept towards Mako's belt. “Wait, are you gonna - ?”

“Do you not want me to? Just think we could use some warm-up, right?” Jamie blinked up at him, still slowly undoing his belt. “Unless you'd rather I just jerk you off again.”

Mako pursed his lips for a moment. 'Cherry Pie' was playing and making it a little hard to think. Finally, he nodded. “No. Go ahead.”

Jamie beamed and ducked his head down. Mako couldn't quite see what he was doing, just saw the tips of his hair moving further away and felt his zipper being pulled down – oh. He gasped quietly in realization.

“Always wanted to do that.” Jamie didn't even bother looking up at Mako this time, instead peeling away his shorts and rolling down the waistband of his underwear. He was barely halfway hard; his last stunt had definitely added to that. Jamie pulled back with a small frown, then reached down to slowly shimmy out of his own shirt in an amateur striptease.

“I thought you were supposed to be turning me on.” Mako got a shirt thrown in his face for that – it smelled like oil and smoke. He was just about to pull it away from his eyes when he felt lips press just next to the base of his cock.

He shivered, lifting the shirt just above his nose and mouth but leaving his eyes covered.

The lips moved directly to base and started working their way up, taking their sweet time in making their way up his hardening length. Halfway up, Jamie must have gotten impatient, because he opened his mouth to suck hard on a vein.

“Ah – fuck, Jamie,” Mako gasped, shifting his hips upwards at the feeling.

Jamie hummed quietly and pulled away to drag his tongue up to the head of Mako's now fully erect cock, taking it between his lips. He giggled suddenly – Mako listened to the playlist and heard 'Danger! High Voltage', and couldn't help but chuckle along. It just fit.

Jamie re-adjusted, straddling Mako's legs. Mako finally pulled the shirt off of his face just in time to see Jamie take the head of his cock fully into his mouth and bit back a moan. Jamie smiled around his cock and slid down lower. From this angle, it looked as though he couldn't go any lower; Mako wasn't absurdly big, but he was definitely of an impressive size, and that was becoming apparent.

Jamie's eyebrows furrowed, and he pulled his head back before pushing down again, taking more and more into his mouth. Mako was already concerned – Jamie always had a problem with over-consumption. Of course his dick wouldn't be any exception.

He reached down to gently grip Jamie's head and pull it up once he heard a faint choking sound. “Hey.”

Jamie sputtered, cheeks red as he wiped his mouth and coughed. “'M fine,” he assured.

“If you die, I don't want it to be because you choked to death on my dick.”

“Mm, that's a way to go,” Jamie said dreamily, shivering visibly. Mako really worried about him sometimes. But he took a deep breath and dove back in with much more ease this time, swirling his tongue along the length. Mako fell back again and couldn't bite back the moan that bubbled up in his chest.

Eventually, Jamie drew away, giving the head one last kiss before sitting up straight with a pleased smile. “You taste good,” he said, licking his lips for emphasis before lifting his hips and putting his hands on Mako's shorts again. Mako put his hand on top of Jamie's until it slid away, and he sat up, pulling off his shorts and underwear and dropping them off the side of his bed.

Jamie's eyes drank in everything, and he beamed. “Fuckin' handsome,” he said with no small amount of sincerity. He quickly dug his fingers into his own belt and stripped the rest of the way, not bothering with a show.

Mako exhaled slowly and moved forward, placing his hand between Jamie's legs and slowly dragging his palm up. Jamie's dick was a lot thinner than his own, but it actually seemed longer. He closed his fingers around it to see if he could completely wrap his hand around it, and he could.

Jamie let out a high-pitched sigh, leaning back on his elbows with a grin.

Mako pumped him lazily, slowly; just enough attention to show his appreciation. Jamie's thin hips trembled as the attention smeared precome all over his length. “The stuff?” Mako asked, amazed at how calm his voice sounded. His heart was pounding in his ears.

Jamie nodded slowly and carefully reached down so as not to interrupt Mako's attention on him, pulling up the plastic bag. He fished out the lubricant first, giggling again at its name and shape even as Mako pulled his hand away despite the disappointed whine Jamie gave him, opened it, and smeared some on his finger. He took a deep breath before reaching down and pressing his finger against Jamie's ass.

Jamie moaned loudly, reaching up to dig his fingers into Mako's arm. Surprisingly, he remained gentle with his prosthetic. Mako bit his lip and pushed some more, making sure to be careful as he pushed a little more. Eventually his fingertip slipped in, and he froze as Jamie cried out. “Fuck – you okay?”

Jamie nodded furiously, biting his lip as his eyes watered.

“Want me to back out?”

“No!”

As he watched, Jamie started breathing normally again (well, relatively normal, he was panting a little bit now), but he didn't move again until Jamie nodded at him. Slowly, he pushed further in, a jolt running through him at the thick, low moan that came out of his boyfriend's mouth. Once he was knuckle-deep, he curled his finger experimentally.

The result was immediate. More pre leaked from Jamie's' cock, and he whined, eyes rolling before closing. “Fuck, Mako – that's beaut.”

Mako smiled down at him, continuing to swirl his finger around until Jamie wasn't clenching as much. Then he pulled back, smeared some more lubricant over his fingers, and hesitantly started to push back in with another finger added.

“Mako,” Jamie gasped a little, fingers digging into his arm slightly.

“You alright?”

“I need to – ngh – hold onto somethin', any pillows around or –“

Mako pulled away, looking around. All of the pillows were haphazardly thrown about the room, but... He reached down to grab Frankfurter and handed it to Jamie, who immediately grabbed it and clung it to his chest like it was a lifeline. He almost wanted to take a picture. “Cute.”

“Shuddup.”

He snickered quietly and got back to the task at hand after smearing on some more lubricant. It was much easier this time around as Jamie got more and more comfortable. With two fingers in, he curled them up again, cherished the little moan that was muffled by the stuffed pig Jamie was clinging to, and asked, “Ready?”

Jamie nodded, setting Frankfurter aside. “Want it like this or should I go hands and knees?”

The thought of Jamie on his hands and knees thrilled him, but... “Like this. I wanna watch you.” He pulled back to push up Jamie's hips, resting his knees against his hips and reaching into the bag for the box of condoms.

“I never got that,” Jamie said as he watched Mako fumble with the foil wrapper. He idly reached for the lubricant and applied it to himself, adding, “I've never rooted anyone, neither've you.”

Mako shrugged, carefully slipping it on. “Better safe than sorry.” With that out of the way, he re-adjusted, lined up his cock, and -

“Wait!”

He froze, looking up at Jamie. Jamie had perked up, staring at the speaker. “Ho-ly shit, it's meant to be – I always said to meself, if this song ain't playing the first time I fuck someone...”

Mako turned to look at the speaker. AC/DC again. Jamie started humming along, pointing at Mako as the chorus hit. “You! Shook me allll niiiight long!”

Mako rolled his eyes, grinned, and pushed forward mid-lyric. After a little resistance, his cock slid into Jamie, taking both of them off-guard.

“Ah! Christ, Mako!” Jamie's eyes went wide, gritting his teeth together.

Mako swore he saw stars for a moment. It felt tight, almost uncomfortably so. He watched Jamie idly, waiting for him to relax and give him the go-ahead to continue. He slowly and carefully pushed forward some more, groaning as more of him sunk into Jamie. “Fuck, you feel good.”

“Yeah?” Jamie stammered it, fingers digging into the sheets.

“Yeah.” Mako started to move forward again in shallow thrusts, the sounds of electric guitars almost drowning out the little whimpers that came from Jamie's throat. Somehow, he managed to hilt himself entirely in much less time than he thought it would take and paused again, leaning over Jamie to take a breather.

Jamie's legs were spread wide beneath him, and his eyes had almost glazed over. “You doing okay?” Mako asked softly, drawing his thumb along a thin line of drool that was starting to trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

“Mmhmm,” Jamie mumbled, blinking slowly until his eyes steadied. He giggled quietly, rolling his hips against Mako, smiling at the groan he received in return. “Dunno if I'll last long.”

“This is already enough.” Mako reached out to kiss Jamie, letting it relax them and entwine their tongues before pulling his hips back and thrusting. Jamie huffed a little breath into his mouth, but pressed into it hungrily, moving his hands up to Mako's shoulders to hold on.

Mako started slow, but his body had other ideas, urging him to go faster. He couldn't fight it, and picked up the speed, groaning into Jamie's mouth. The playlist had finished through, leaving only the sound of them hanging in the air. It was weird, but it still made his chest feel tight (not in the way he'd need his inhaler for, either) and his mind all muddy.

The bed creaked under them, Jamie whimpering as he held on for dear life. “So – fuckin' – good,” he gasped each time a thrust pulled their lips away from each other. “M-Mako –“

He growled in response. Words weren't coming to him. Finally, he managed, “Y-you feel so good. You're doing good.”

Jamie almost went slack in his arms right then, entire body trembling. His mouth gaped open for a moment before a long, choked moan escaped from his throat and he came, suddenly and hard. Mako had to stop moving as Jamie clenched around him, gritting his teeth as a trickling feeling came over him. He pushed Jamie into the bed and kept thrusting, as fast and hard as he could. Everything faded except for the burning need deep inside of him, even as Jamie choked and stammered against him.

He kept fucking Jamie even as he came with a shout, finally slowing to a stop and slumping against the warm body underneath him.

He came back to the sound of gasping, shuddering breaths underneath him. Sobs, almost. Mako lifted his head, alarmed. “Fuck – are you okay?”

Jamie's face was streaked with tears, and his heart sank. That is, until Jamie started to laugh, leaning his head back and letting it shake his entire body. “God – God damn – Mako, that was... I...”

Mako relaxed, stroking Jamie's face with no small amount of affection. “Yeah.”

“I love you.”

He kissed Jamie's forehead. “Yeah.”

He carefully pulled out, frowning at the bruises forming on Jamie's hips where he gripped a little too tightly, and slid his arms underneath Jamie to pick him up bridal style and carry him to the bathroom. “I can walk just fine, mate,” Jamie said wearily in protest, pouting. He then promptly stumbled and leaned on the wall once Mako set him down, legs trembling.

Mako waited outside the bathroom for him, ready to help him get back to the bedroom if need be. Jamie was too proud for that, of course, and walked on his own accord – if only a little bow-legged.

“That was aces, Mako,” Jamie said quietly, nuzzling into Mako's chest. Mako held him (and Frankfurter, who was comfortably smooshed between them), chin resting on the mess of blonde that Jamie called his hair. “Like – I knew it'd be good. But that was somethin' else.”

“I didn't hurt you?”

“Nah. Just – you kept going and it felt... weird.”

Mako drew his hand across Jamie's back and couldn't help but smile. “Plus you're a bit of a masochist.”

Jamie lightly swatted him with his hand. “Shut up.”

“Seriously, I should've gotten a picture of you and Frankfurter.”

“I like to cling!” Jamie reared back and blew on Mako's nose, giggling furiously.

“I noticed.” Mako leaned back to ruffle Jamie's hair, then turned out the light and pulled up the thin sheets over the both of them. “So let's keep doing that, then?”

“Yeahhhh.” Jamie wiggled against him until he put his arm underneath him and pulled him closer. “Forever's a good and stupid amount of time for a teenager to say, yeah?”

Mako smiled.


End file.
